


A Vampires Bite

by Kat0341



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat0341/pseuds/Kat0341
Summary: What if Harry found out about manipulations in his life? What if he was forced to take a trip? What if because of that trip he found something more, something he didn't know he was missing? WARNINGS: Possible slash (boyxboy), character death (un detailed), Non-HBP Complaint, Sirus is alive Remus was the one who died, Tonks died trying to stop him, Teddy was born on April 3, 1997.





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, to whoever is reading this! I am new to writing big story's like this one, so if I misspelled something please let me know. I do not have a beta as of right now, I will have to look into getting one though. This is the longest story I think I have ever written, but it has been a few years since I have written even a short story. This story is a plot bunny that has been in my head for 3-4 months now. All of the warnings for this story are in the summary, if I feel the need to add any I will type them at the beginning of the story.  
> Word count: 1,489

“Harry cheer up, you won't be there for long. You will be going to the Weasley’s a fortnight after your birthday!”

“Yeah, cheer up mate you'll be fine!”

‘That was easy for them to say, they don't have to live with  _ them  _ for over a month!’ Why can't I just stay at hogwarts or the Weasley’s?! Though I guess I would prefer to stay at hogwarts rather than with those  _ traitors.  _ Doesn't matter now though, this summer won't be any different. It will still be horrible.

You see last year after the triwizard tournament and my accidental defeat of Voldemort - which was surprisingly very anti climatic! - all that happened was that me and Cedric were portkeyed to the graveyard. After we landed, Wormtail killed Cedric - I still regret suggesting that we both take the Cup - Voldemort got resurrected,we fought and my wand one and Voldemort died for the last time. No-one has to worry about him coming back because Dumbles killed all of his Horcruxes.

After all of that I went to Gringotts Wizarding Bank after I got a letter from my vault  manager and found out some interesting things…

_ *Flashback* _

Walking into the bank I go up to one of the goblins at the desk. When he looks up at me I realize it is Griphook, the goblin who took me to my vault in my first year.

“Hello Griphook, I would like to talk to my account manager?”

His eyes widen just barely, just enough to notice if you are standing right in front of him. Guess he was surprised that I remembered his name.

Most wizards and witches don't take the time to remember. The only ones who do so regularly are those who respect goblins or purebloods.

“Ah, mister Potter just a minute, I need to let the Potter account manager know that you are here.” After he said that he walked into a door to the side of his desk on the wall.

He came back with another goblin three minutes later. “Mister Potter, I have been sending you letters since your first year at Hogwarts, to come and meet with me to talk about your vaults and lord/heir titles.”

Well this was surprising news for me! 

“Mister Potter please follow me so we can get started.” 

I followed my vault manager - I need to learn his name- through the same door that he came from. He lead me through several halls until he came to a stop at a door that said ‘Obnark’ - now I know his name at  least - “In here Mister Potter.”

The office/meeting room was a tad small, but big enough to fit a brown wood desk,in the middle of the room closer to the back wall, with a brown leather chair that matched the desk behind it, two black leather chairs in front of the desk for visitors, two book shelves lined with books in both comers touching the left/right sides and the back wall both were brown, emerald green walls and stone floors.

Obnark sat down behind the desk and motioned for me to sit on the chairs in front of him. “Well mister Potter, we have a lot to discuss. Firstly would you like to claim your lord/heir rings?”

“Yes, Obnark I would. After that can we look through my vault transactions and what they contain. And if it is a thing, can I have myself tested for spells/potions that are on me?”

“Yes Mister Potter we will look at all account transactions and what they contain. As for having yourself tested for spells/potions it is called an inheritance test and is done at the same time as you vault transactions/what they contain.”

Obnark reaches down and took a silver knife, parchment, and a potion. When he had all of that on the desk he looked back up at me.

“Mister Potter please cut your finger and let three drops of blood to drop into the potion. After that shake the potion, let it sit for 5 ½  minutes then pour the potion onto the parchment.  All of your vault holdings, transactions and spells/potions that are on you or are harmful/cast with ill intent in the past.”

So I did as specified cut my finger, let three drops to fall into the potion, shook it, and sat it down to let it sit for the 5 ½ minutes.

While we waited Obnark took out a basin from another drawer in his desk and told me to cut my finger again and let them drops fall into the liquid already in the basin. After I did that I was instructed to put my hand in it and pull out everything in it. I pulled out two lord rings and two heir rings.

“Mister Potter if you put the rings on and the accept you as the lord/heir the heir rings will combine and the lord rings will as well.” All four rings accepted me. I put the heir rings on my left middle finger and the lord rings on my right thumb. ‘Later on I will just put them on a chain around my neck.’

When the 5 ½ minutes was up I poured the potion on the parchment. It was a very long list. It read as:

Name: Harry James Potter

Mother: Lily J. Potter neé Evans 

Father: James C. Potter 

Godfather: Sirius O. Black

Godmother: n/a

 

Heir/Lord Titles 

 Potter - Lord

 Black (through godfather) - Heir

 Gryffindor - Heir through father 

 Slytherin(through conquest) - Lord

  
  


Vaults

G= galleons S= sickles K= knuts

 Potter - 100,967,057,475G  125,587,085S 286,075,575K

 Evans - 12,575G  2,453S 1,367K

 Black - 142,243,532,134,856G  534,233,965,465K  575,475,069K

 Gryffindor - 485,968,846,042,263,948G  968,243,395,286,069K  968,253,755,243S

Slytherin - 857,374,846,354,364,364G          958,636,364,685,464K  958,746,264,697,586S

 

Properties

 Potter manor

 Godric's Hollow

 Black manor 

 Black townhouse ‘Grimmauld Place’

 Gryffindor manor

 Slytherin manor 

  
  


Spells

Compulsions 1991-1996

Friends with Ron Weasley

Friends with Hermione Granger

Friends with Ginny Weasley

Motherly feelings toward Molly Beasley

Grandfatherly feelings toward Albus Dumbledore

Hate Draco Malfoy

Hate Severus Snape

Hate studying 

 

Potions 1991-1996

Trust - Ron Weasley

Trust - Hermione Granger

Trust - Ginny Weasley

Trust - Molly Beasley

Trust - Albus Dumbledore 

Love - Ginny Weasley

  
  


Contracts 

n/a

 

Transactions 

1991-1996

1000 G monthly to Hermione Granger 

1000 G monthly to Ron Weasley

1000 G monthly to Ginny Weasley

1000 G monthly to Molly Weasley

1981-1996

1500 G monthly to Dursley family 

“Obnark! Is there any way for you to remove these spells/potions, stop these transactions and get my money back!” I was so mad that my magic was starting to go haywire, ‘I need to calm down before I hurt myself, someone else or my surroundings ’.

“Yes there is a way to get it all back. I have been wanting to do so for years but could not without your permission.”

“Thank you, Obnark. For everything you are doing for me.”

_ *Flashback end* _

The sound of a train whistle brings me out of my musings. We are  pulling into the station. ‘Yay, finally here! I can't wait to see my family again!’ I have a sigh, get my trunk and Hedwig, and get off the train.

I am suddenly hugged and all I can see is brown curls “By Harry! I'll see you soon, don't forget to write! Oh! And make sure to do your homework!”

Hermione finally let's go and goes to her parents. Ron and Ginny are also waving goodbye and saying similar things to Hermione.

When I can no longer see them or them me I sneer at them and start toward the barrier. When I cross it I see my  _ family _ and walk toward them.

“Boy! Hurry up and get in the car! We are going on an all paid trip, courtesy of Grunnings (A/N where Vernon works for those who do not know), to Italy!”

‘Well guess that it can't get to much worse than having to spend a long flight in close quarters with the Dursleys.’

Oh, how wrong I was!


	2. Ch.2 To Italy We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the next chapter! I would like to thank MissNinjaMinx, a guest reviewer named Tiashe, and CloudZzFluffyBedsOfWhite for there reviews! I'll tell you a secret, with the more reviews that I get, the more motivated I am to write the next chapter, thus resulting in faster updates.   
> Word count(not including a/n’s): 1,158

After I put my trunk in the car, I got in the car in the back on the left side. Dudley was sitting to the right of me, Petunia in front of Dudley, and Vernon across from Petunia in front of me.

“Boy, I do not want to hear a peep from you or that god forsaken bird neither in this car, at the airport, or on the plane! Understood!”  


While Vernon was  _ speaking,  _ if you can call it that, he had spit flying from his mouth! ‘He is so disgusting and a slob!’ If only I could actually say that out loud without either being kicked out of the house, guess it's car right now, or punished.   


“Well boy! Do you understand, or is that to much for your freak of a brain to process!”  


There it is. That is what my  _ family  _ has called me for years. I'm use to it now though, ‘hmm, I should probably answer him before he goes off on me. By the purple color of his face that could be sooner rather than later.’   


“Yes Uncle Vernon, I understand and I will keep Hedwig quiet.” After that was said he turned around, started the car, and pulled out of where the car was parked.  


While watching the scenery I got lost in thought. One of the things I was thinking about is what if I would have taken Draco’s hand of friendship on the train back in first year? It probably would have been better considering how good of friends we are now. The day we called or truce and began our friendship was, interesting?, no that is not what I would call it, more like   un- problematic, ‘yes that is a good way to describe it’ I really need to stop being so sarcastic in my own mind…   


_ *Flashback* _   


_ After the welcoming feast I went to the ROR (Room Of Requirement) for my meeting with Malfoy. _   


_ When I got to the ROR I pictured a room like the common room, except the coloring was a mix between the Gryffindor and Slytherin house colors. _   


_ I only had to wait 7 minutes for Malfoy. When he walked in he had this distrusing and cautious aurora around him. _   


_ “What do you want Potter? It better be good for you to have me come all the way up here!” _   


_ “Relax Malfoy, I just want to talk to you about something and ask some questions.” _   


_ “Well then Potter get on with it. I don't have the time to spend on tedious things.” _   


_ “To start with maybe you could call me Harry and me call you Draco? Firstly if the offer is still open I would like to accept your hand in friendship. You were right, some families  _ are  _ better than others.” After saying that I extended my hand for him to take. _   


_ ‘Wow, that is not what I was expecting when I got the letter a week ago stating, to meet him after the welcoming feast.’ _   


_ “Yes Pot… Harry I will call you by your first name. My offer is still open I will accept your hand in friendship.” _   


_ With that we took each other's hand and shook them, sealing our friendship. _   


_ “So  _ Harry  _ what caused this change on what was you thought was the better sort of family?” _   


_ “Well it started with me finding out that my so called  _ friends  _ were actually getting paid to spy on me, and getting paid out of my vaults…” _   


_ *Flashback end* _   


I was pulled out of my thoughts by my _ Uncle _ speaking to me.   


“Boy, we are almost at the airport. When we get there do not talk to anyone, that includes us. Do not sit near us on the plane, sit as far away from us as possible!”  


“Yes Uncle Vernon.” I am actually happy about doing what he said, because then I won't have to talk, interact with them or answer any questions such as  _ why are they calling you boy, why are they ignoring you, ect. _   


After I answered him he turned back around and as luck would have it the light turned green as soon as he was turned around.  


Around five minutes later we pulled into the airport parking lot. We for our of the car, I was reminded by my  _ loving  _ family not to talk to them or anyone else, we got our tickets, waited an hour, and boarded the plane.   


When I sat down in the chair, which was all the way in the back of the plane since my _family_ was all the way in the front, I realized that the flight attendants were strange. They were eyeing the other couples like a...predator?... yes, that is the only way to describe how they are acting. I also noticed that me and Dudley were the only teens/children on the plane. If you could call him a teen, he was more like an overgrown child.  


Sometime during the flight one of the attendants asked me if I wanted a drink or a snack. When I answered no she asked me if I was sure. So I just said yes to get her to leave me alone. When she handed me the drink and snack, she had this sickly smile on her face. ‘Definitely not drinking or eating this.’  


When I looked around everyone else was acting weird. I was expecting at least a glare from my Uncle for speaking to the attendant but he was talking, laughing, and joking with the others on the plane. ‘That is strange and out of character. Don't get me wrong I am not complaining, but I am now concerned about where we are going now.’ ‘It is completely possible that this trip was a hoax, and we are going somewhere that will not end well, for any of us.’  


When the flight landed, we were taken to a hotel that was paid for by my Uncle's company. The room had two beds, both were king sized, both had a night stand beside them made of wood. There were two dressers against the wall in front each bed, both were also made of wood, there was a closet to the side of the room, a bathroom by the door, the carpet was a light off white color, the walls were a light brown, and the table in between the dressers was made of wood and had a t.v.on it.  


“This room is acceptable. Boy! You will be sleeping on the floor!”  


“Yes Uncle Vernon.” I really do not like this family. At least the floor has a comfortable looking carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So don't forget to review. I will be having a poll for who Draco should end up with on my account on FF.net. Also if anyone knows a beta that would not mind weird update patterns could you let me know? The beta has to have some experience and not be betaing(is that a word?) more than two other stories at this moment. Thx!  
> ~Kat  
> P.S. Fun fact about me: I actually have a friend who calls me Kat lol.


	3. Ch. 3 ~ Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating this here I forgot to when I posted it on FF.net lol. I'm hoping that now that summer is here I will be able to update more. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Word count is 1,760.

While my so called ‘family’ was making me unpack their stuff, they decided to lounge around on the beds and watch t.v. While they were doing that Petunia noticed some pamphlets on the bedside stand.

She picked them up and started going through them. While she was doing that I finally finished unpacking their stuff, I asked Vernon what he wanted me to do.

“Go order us some food!” After that was said he turned his head to look at Petunia and ask what she was looking at.

“Oh, I am looking through these to see if we can do any of them. There is this tour of a castel…”

I didn't get to hear what else she said as I was too far away to hear. When I picked up the phone to order a relatively nice sounding woman answered asking what it was that I needed. I told her room service. So she redirected me to the chef. (A/N: Is that how you order room service?)

“What would you like sir?”

“Um, two orders of the full course, one grilled chicken salad with a side of seasoned vegetables, and one turkey and cheese sandwich.”

“Ok sir, it'll be done and up to your room in about 45 minutes.”

“Ok thank you.” After I hung up the phone I told Uncle Vernon. He said to wait at the door for the food.

When the food did get here I took it, and gave the full courses to Vernon and Dudley, the Salad and vegetables to Petunia, and the sandwich to myself.

As they were eating they were talking about the castle tour. Apparently one of the times I was not in hearing range, they already decided they were going on the tour. They were discussing what to do with me. Since the entire trip was paid for they are going to take me with them. ‘Yay, I get to go on a tour of a castle. Not like I have ever been in one. Oh, wait I have.’

When they were finished eating Vernon told me to call the desk to take the empty plates. Done with eating the Dursleys went to bed. I also went to bed when I got back.

~Next Day~

When I woke up my relatives were getting ready for the tour. So I got up, got ready, and sat there until they were finished.

“Come on dudikinns it's time to get in the car!”

“Where are we going?” Idiot, they were just talking about it last night. ‘Though I guess that he was to busy watching t.v. to notice.’

“Boy, get in the car! We don't want to be late and miss the tour then have to wait until tomorrow to go because of you!”

“Yes, uncle Vernon.”

While in the car i did not have to listen to the insults my Uncle sprouted from his mouth, as I had my iPod that Siri bought me for Christmas.

When we got there I was actually surprised, the castle was not as high in the air as Hogwarts(it was actually only one story tall but I suspect that it has lower levels) but it was still impressive.  
(A/N: Could someone let me know if that is correct, I think it might be taller.)

“Welcome to Volturi castle, my name is Heidi and I will be your tour guide today. Why don't we start with a look at past kings of Italy.” And thus my fate to live or die begins!  
(A/N: The Volturi castle is in Italy, right?)

§~§~§~PAGE BREAK~§~§~§  
(A/N: This is a change in point of view. This POV is Edwards.)

“Ah, young love. It will be the death of you Edward.” I just rolled my eyes at Aro. From what Carlisle has told us about the Volturi, Aro hasn't changed at all. 

“What do you mean it will be the death of me Aro? I don't see how me falling in love with my mate could kill me.”

“You see Edward, humans can be so fickle. They could say they love you, they would give everything to be with you, and the next minute be willing to…what do the humans call it?....ah yes, throw you under the bus.”

“Bella would never do that!” “I would never do that!” Edward and Bella both said at the same time. They both looked at each other.

“Edward, Aro is telling the truth. My gift is seeing the bonds that a human or vampire has with others in their life, through a series of different colored strings. The bond that Bella has connecting to you is a dull red with black interwoven around it. The dullness of the red indicates that she once had some love in her for you but, no longer does. Black means one of two things, or both in some cases, death/mourning or betrayal. Since you are not dead and neither is she, that means she has betrayed you in some way or another.”

Edward looked at bella conflicted on whether he should believe her or Marcus. ‘He has to be lying! Bella would never did that….would she? But the Volturi also know how much our mates mean to us, they wouldn't lie about things like this either. Ugh! I don't know who to believe! I need the rest to hurry and get here, I need Carlisle’s opinion on this. He lived with them for two decades he should be able to tell if they are lying’ 

“May I have time to wait for the rest of the coven to talk to them Aro?”

“That depends Edward, how long will the wait be? I have other things that need to be attended to.”

“They should be here within the next 20 minutes.”

“Then we will wait.”

§~§~§~PAGE BREAK~§~§~§  
Still Edwards POV 

‘What is taking Carlisle so long!’  
‘Edward we will be there in a few seconds. You have some explaining to do.’  
‘Finally!’  
“Ah, my old friend Carlisle. Welcome!”  
“Hello Aro, not to be rude but what is going on?”  
“I was just explaining to Edward here, that humans can be fickle and that he should not put so much faith into what a human says and believe it to be true. And my brother Marcus decided to put in his opinion based on his gift, and it cemented what I said as the truth.”

“And what was his opinion?”

“He explained what the colors of there bond ment. He explained that it is a broken love bond with betrayal interwoven around it.”

‘Edward I'm sorry but if Marcus said that then it is true. He is not the type that lies and his gift is always right.’  
‘W-what do I do then. That would me that Bella doesn't love me and has betrayed me, and that she is not my mate.’ (A/N: I am changing Edwards gift slightly. In my version he can speak back to others in their head.)  
‘Then I'm asking what we can do to make her keep our secret without killing her.’

“Aro is there any way to make her keep our secret without killing her?”

“Yes we have acquired a new guard with the gift of either suppressing or erasing memories and making others not tell about what is in their memory. You get to choose which one.”

“We chose the last.” ‘I hope this is the right thing.’

“Guards take her away to the room where we have decided to do these types of things in, then go get Regulus and bring him to the room.”

“Now for your punishments.”

“Punishments?” 

“Yes, for your punishments you will have to watch how fickle humans can be.”

“What do you mean Aro?” said Carlisle.

“We do this with some of our meals but not all. We will ask them to chose one person from there group to sacrifice so that they can live. We do this usually to prove a point to those who do the same as your family did.”

“Okay.”

‘Carlisle! What do you mean “Okay”?! There is nothing “Okay” with this!’ ‘Relax Edward. He could give something worse than this.’

§~§~§~PAGE BREAK~§~§~§

The tour so far hasn't been that interesting except for that one portrait that moved because it was magical.

“Alright this is our last stop.”

‘Finally, this tour was getting old’  
As we walked toward the door I felt apprehension for some strange reason. ‘It feels like I'm about to, or are, in danger.’ Well only one way to find out.

When those in the front walked through the doors they stopped, then continued. When I walked through the doors finally I found out why. It looked like a cult or something. Then the person in the middle throne thing started talking.

“Hello welcome, my name is Aro and you are needed for something. We need one person to sacrifice and the others will be let free. But you have to chose who that one will be.”

After a while of the adults talking (they wouldn't let me or Dudley be a part of the conversation) they finally stopped and looked at Aro.

“We have chosen.” my Uncle said. The others look like they didn't really have a voice in this but just went along with it.

“Boy! Come here!” I stood shock for a minute. ‘Did they really chose me?’ I should have seen that one coming.

“You can have this one. Now let us go!”

“Ah, but I actually mixed up what I was to say. I meant that you must choose one person to live while the rest of you die.”

“WHAT!”

“Go ahead guard have fun, but bring me the one they chose so I can decide what to do with him.”

When I was brought up to Aro about a year older looking than me put his hand on Aro’s shoulder. He looked surprised.

Aro’s point of view  
As I was deciding what to do with the human, Alec put his hand on my shoulder. ‘Guess he wants me to see something’ And something interesting it was. 

I had to sort through all the things I had already seen. ‘Ahh, so that's what made him stop me.’

“You can decide what to do Alec.”

Harry's point of view  
“Come with me.”

“Why?” I could be so stubborn and defiant at times.

“Because you are my mate.”

“Wait….What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is it for this chapter. Review please! I need to know what you guys think! Also please tell me of any grammar/spelling errors! Thx,
> 
> ~Kat

**Author's Note:**

> So that is what I have so far! Please review the story so I know if it is any good, and let me know if you have any challenges(for other stories), requests(for other stories), or questions for this story or ideas for another story.
> 
> ~Kat


End file.
